


The Silicone Dragon

by Kevlar01



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Euroshipping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Strap-Ons, brief mention of yami bakura at the end, dragon dildo, minor roleplay, steel claws, story starts right in the sex warning you all now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevlar01/pseuds/Kevlar01
Summary: Ryou makes for a pretty dragon, and Kaiba is more than a little into that. Sexy times ensue with Ryou strapping on some dragon dick and having his very own steel claws (that are actually owned by Kaiba, who ordered them for Ryou to use on him.)(Again, the story starts right in the middle of the sexy times. The "roleplay" is more like teasing on the account of the dragon themed items.)
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Silicone Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> The origin of this story is that I'm always on a Euroshipping kick and always, always down to play on Kaiba's dragon obsession. I also remembered that I had seen steel nails for doing the Intense Scratching on She Bop's website (if you want a visual reference for Ryou's claws look around there) and I thought to myself "those are something Kaiba would have, and Ryou probably wouldn't be opposed to dressing up a bit so to speak." (And yep! Strap on harness for people with penises do exist!)

Kaiba moaned as he felt Ryou slowly pull the dildo partway out of him, the raised “scales” catching slightly on his muscles before pushing back in and tormenting him by dragging the pointed tip over his prostate. Claws flexed and then dug into his hip to hold him still. “Ah!” he gasped, his back arching. Kaiba buried his head back in his arms before saying “Damnit why does it seem like you’ve used those before.” His bed partner only laughed softly from behind him, “I read more than you might think.”

“Does your erotica normally have stainless steel finger accessories in it?” Kaiba retorted, skin tingling as Ryou lightly dragged his “claws” over Kaiba’s back, tapping him and even using the smooth, rounded top part of the claw. “Well, no, but I really like what these are doing to you so I’m trying a lot of things. You also asked me to take my time, so here I am, making the most of it.”

The other man’s responding grumble quickly turned into a drawn out moan as Ryou wrapped his non-clawed hand around Kaiba’s dick. The dildo was set aside for the moment. Ryou brought his clawed fingers to Kaiba's chest and teased his nipple, lightly but carefully scratching around the sensitive skin.

“Ngh, fuck!” Kaiba fisted the bedsheets, with the claws teasing and scratching his body and Ryou’s hand around his cock he knew he would come quickly and he wasn’t ready for that yet. Ryou’s own breathing stuttered when his cock rubbed against Kaiba’s ass. “Kaiba,” Ryou breathed, kissing the back of his neck, “how do you want to be fucked?”

“Get the harness.” Kaiba wanted that dildo back inside him. “Okay.” Ryou’s warmth slid off his back and Kaiba immediately threw a blanket over himself. Ryou giggled as he put on the harness, tucking his own cock into the pouch and slipping the dragon dildo through the harness ring. “You won’t be laughing in a minute or two.” Kaiba attempted to say tersely, but it came out breathy. Ryou made for a good dragon. Kaiba found him attractive on his own but with the toy and seeing the claws glint in the bedroom light brought a new spice to Ryou’s appearance. “Mmm, you might be right. But not for too long.” Ryou said as he squirted lube onto his new cock and lazily stroked the blue silicone, claws flashing as he went up and down. Kaiba felt choked on his own arousal. “Ryou.” he growled. “Fuck me.”

“Is that any way to speak to a dragon?” Ryou crawled back onto the bed and slowly, ever so slowly dragged the blanket away from Kaiba, teasing the freshly exposed skin with his claws. “Mph.” was Kaiba’s only reply. With the blanket out of the way, Ryou took off his claws so he could safely tease Kaiba’s inner thighs and ass. He leaned down and bit at Kaiba’s thighs, making sure Kaiba got to see his teeth. “Ryou!” he nearly whined. Ryou grinned, knowing that this was as close as he was going to get to hearing Kaiba beg for it. He lifted Kaiba’s legs and eased the dildo back inside of Kaiba, getting about halfway down the shaft before pulling partway out and thrusting in again. They built up a rhythm, and it wasn’t long until Ryou had buried himself to the hilt in Kaiba. Kaiba moaned long and loud as Ryou made the dildo pulse, pushing against him without pulling out. Feeling the distinct ridges of the scales and the unrelenting tip was nearly enough to send him over the edge as it was. He grabbed Ryou’s hand and guided it to his cock. Ryou stroked him and it wasn’t long before Kaiba felt himself go careening over the edge, the pleasure having reached a the top of a crescendo.

Once his body calmed down, Kaiba slipped away from the dildo. “So, my white dragon, how would you like me to repay the pleasure of your company?” he asked, pressing his body to Ryou’s and cupping his face as they kneeled on the bed. “Hold me.” Ryou commanded.

Kaiba obliged, dragging them both down and covering them with a blanket. Ryou wiggled out of the harness and dropped it off the side of the bed before slinging a leg over Kaiba and pulling him close. His kisses were like cold fire. A little mysterious, and always left Kaiba wondering if there was something he could do to get more. They seared his skin as Ryou kissed his jaw and briefly tasted his neck.

“Ah ah,” he breathed, not wanting to put a stop to Ryou’s ministrations but also not wanting to forget that this was Ryou’s time, and to make sure that if Ryou wanted something done to him by Kaiba, that it happened. “I’m supposed to be taking care of you right now.” Kaiba rolled them over so that he was on top and kissed near Ryou’s ear before speaking into it, “Tell me what you need.” he said. He ran his hands up and down Ryou’s torso, feeling the hardness of hip bones, the softness of his belly. Ryou hummed happily at his touch and rolled his hips, his cock quickly growing hard again. “Just keep touching me. You can help with the hand-job too.” With that Ryou reached down and began to touch himself. Kaiba grabbed the lube, squirted some onto his hand, and used it to slick up Ryou’s cock. After a few quick strokes he returned to touching Ryou in other places while Ryou took care of his cock. Long fingers trailed up the inside of Ryou’s thigh, kisses were applied generously to his neck and chest, with Kaiba returning to suck lightly on his pulse point. Humming in pleasure, Ryou took his time. Kaiba’s hands squeezed his sides and played over the top of his chest and stomach. The sensations of being touched and kissed helped take him to a quiet climax, like going up the last part of a steep hill and hitting a gentle slope down on the other side.

As they cuddled under the blankets Kaiba combed his fingers through Ryou’s long hair and wondered to himself what this would be like with Ryou’s other half. What it would be like with both of them. Ryou was more reserved in actions, but creative, and Kaiba wondered what would come with the recklessness of Ryou’s other self if they ever all got the chance to do this together.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote smut while I was not high off pain meds!! Yay!!! I don't even want to reread the last thing I published of an explicit nature because my brain was just chucking stuff into the pot of "lets add that". I laugh at that last fic and also question my sanity for publishing it but it's fine. Definitely stayed more on topic here lol. Still figuring out how to write this stuff without using too many words. Maybe this isn't too many. Idk. I wrote it and therefore can't tell if it is even remotely hot anymore lol.


End file.
